powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Scroll 38: The Demon Sword and Balloons
Demon Sword and Ballons is the thirty-eighth episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. Synopsis Still desiring to revive the Ikazuchi School, Isshuu gains his father's infamous sword, leading to a horrifying revelation about its means and measures. Plot Furabijou speaks her grief and Wendinu agrees. She says they can't do it without him. Satorakura begs to differ, bounding forwards with a box and a plan. He waves the photo of Manmaruba away in sparking light, making the others angry. Gomubiron comes out of the box. Tao Zanto laughs. In Tenkujin, Shurikenger is much aggrieved as he runs checks in his cockpit. Both Tenkujin and the Revolver Mammoth had suffered damage, but are finally repaired, he comments with relief. The Tricondor is not perfect yet, he grumbles. The five are both there in the base, Tricondor's Shinobi medals are each shattered. Oboro says that the Tenraisempujin simply has too much power. Something must be done about the combination. She thinks there might be something with the Gouraijin, Isshu gets angry that how dare she change it. Oboro says she was just says she was joking. Kouta tells him not to take it personally. Isshu jerks his arm from Nanami's hold. Later that night, outside with a campfire, Isshu is alone and sees lighting crash, opening a cave which he enters. Inside he finds statues. He goes to touch one and it slides in half. He got the spear. He remembers his father fighting him with this, it is his katana, the Kirai Maru. His dad clearly was here. All the candles in the cave light up when he grabs it. He slices a rock repeatedly. The next day, Satorakura and Gomubiron put food in people's moves. The people run off. The Hurricanger and Kabutoraijer arrive. They wonder where Isshu is. Yellow is about to fight but Red stops him, fights and is pushed back. The four are knocked by balloons. Ishuu arrives and blasts at the two. They are about to form Victory Gadget but Ishuu doesn't join in. "I don't need Hayate Way's help," he says smugly. This shocks the others. He says because he has the katana. Kouta asks Ikkou what it is, Ikkou is shocked because it belongs to their father. Satorakura whispers to his friend. Isshu fights the monster. Satorakura retreats. Isshu bashes the monster down. The foe retreats. Ikkou de-transforms and asks what is his angle. Red is disappointed. Isshu is pleased and very smug. "Recently you've started to drift to the Hayate Way. Bro!" he now protests with fury, "We should return to the more powerful Ikazuchi Way!" Ikkou tells him it is not the time. Ishuu says the katana is his and it keeps him in the Ikazuchi Way. This shocks everyone, Ishuu streaks away. The trio in the base are upset. Kouta doesn't understand why Isshu is now so worried about protecting Ikazuchi Way. But it is Mugensai who answers him, saying that inside Isshu sleeps the spirit of his father. "But he resents his father!" Yousuke protests. But that is something Oboro understands, that resenting your parent doesn't free you of their influence. Back in the cave, Ishuu continues slashing with the weapon. He thinks back to when his father train the two and told him so coldly to hate. He spins the Kirai Maru, building up a powerful static charge he uses on the statue. And suddenly, someone steps out of it in front of him. Ikki pins Isshu's blade and tells him emotionless, "Isshu, it is impossible for you to fight me." Mad with fury, Isshu breaks loose and forces his father back, attacking madly. Ikkou is at their school's buildings, hip deep in books. He is researching about the Kirai Maru and what the consequences of having it might be. In the Centipede, the girls find out the monster is made of rubber. Furabijo wonders if the rubber is proof against the Ikazuchi Maru. Satorakura pulls out a book of ancient weapons. They watch in awe. Ishuu continues practicing with the weapon and destroys one whole statue. He sees his father in it and he approves of him. Ikkou closes the book with the info with dread. Meanwhile in the city, the monster makes people into balloons. Isshu is alerted of this. Ikkou runs the forest. The Hurricanger's blankets go up in the air and they present themselves to the monster. Shurikenger arrives. They fight and their weapons have not effect, neither does their shurikens. Shurikenger goes to fire mode and throws baseball on him and reflects them back at them. Isshu arrives. So does Kabuto, but go with the others. Isshu runs toward the monster and leaps in the air, avoiding Kabuto's protests, and strikes the monster. The lighting goes towards the other five. Satorakura comes out laughing and says the foe pretended to be hurt. Isshu is shocked and drops the katana. The monster throughs food in the faces of the other four. They are made to swallow them and they bloat up and become balloons, soaring into the sky. Satorakura shoots pellets from a straw to them. They start flying everywhere. They are normal again and crash on walls. The baddies laugh, Isshu is mad. The baddies retreat. The four are un-transformed. Isshu falls to his knees. He apologizes, saying he thought he knew what he was doing with the Kirai Maru. He hears his dad's voice, stans up and picks it up. Ikkou tells him to put it down. Ishuu tells him it's in his body. What Father wanted. " I can't turn my back on the Ikazuchi Way." The trio try to reassure him. That it isn't destroying the Ikazuchi Way. But he transforms. Under a sky filled with the cries of people floating in balloons, the monster gloats. Isshu arrives on his Bari Thunder. He fights him. The foe bashes him down. He thinks back to when his dad trained him harshly. "When you get bigger, perhaps then you can beat me," Ikki Kasumi had told him as the bruised and battered child came furiously off the ground. Isshu continues fighting the monster. The others arrive and watch. Isshu is on the ground but doesn't give up."Father!" Isshu screams. And now he raises the Kirai Maru... and snaps it in half over his knee. And suddenly Isshu tosses one of the ends of the weapon. It pierces straight into the foe's body. With the other half, he conducts a devastating attack, to defeat the monster. The others are surprised. The balloon people return to normal. The monster becomes big. Kuwagata runs to the other four. Sennupujin is formed. Gouraijin is performed. Nanami asks for permission to combine, Isshu agrees. Oboro says, "Isshu, I'm sorry. But I promise the Goraijin is 120%!" GoraiSempujin is formed and the foe puts balloons on them and make they fly. Shurikenger calls for the Revolver Mammoth and they ride it and destroys the monster. Tao Zanto laughs in the Centipede. He tells them the last, the most powerful, has come. Meanwhile, at the shore Isshu thanks the four. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Isshuu Kasumi(Child): Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 40, . *'Viewership': 6.6% *This is the last episode to feature Ikki Kasumi. DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 10 features episodes 37-41.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. See Also References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes